The Woman in red and the BSAA Agent
by LilyJean2013
Summary: AU following some Of Resident Evil 5 Events ( Read and review) I don't own the characters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It Was a Dark And Stormy Night Chris Redfield Former Member Of Stars team Take A Seat In The Wooden Chair Near The Window Watching The Empty Streets Silently He Always Loved Rainy Days Make Him Really Calm And Clear His Mind For A While But This Night It Was Different He Can't Forget What Happend In Spancer Estat 3 Months Have Passed Ever Since Jill Valentine Died And He Still Can't Believe It Her Body Was Never Found That Dosen't Mean She Is Dead Right? But He Searched Alot During The Last 3 Months And Never Find Any Clue That She Is Still Alive Everyone One In His Team Told Him That He Should Move On And Accept The Truth But He Can't Just Forget His Partner His Love They Have Been Togather For Long Time She Saved Him Many Times He Owe Her Alot And He Is Not Giving Up On Her Today He Get A Massege Fron The Bsaa Taking About A Mission In Africa There Was A Bioterrorist Attack In South...

Oh Greet Even After The Fall Of Umbrella Their Legacy Lives On (Never Ending War )" Chris Thoughts Than He Stand Up And Walk Towards His Bedroom His Apartment iS Really Quite And Empty And Cold But He Likes It That Way Until All His Problam Get Solved Even He Refuse His Sister Offer TO Stay With Him For Few Days ...

Than He Entred His Bedroom And Lucked It For The Rest Of The Night...

...

MeanWhile In Another Part Of New York City Ada Wong Has Just Arrived To Her Manor After A Loong Day Travling For The Mission Wesker Sent Her To

"Take Care John" Ada Said While she Get Out Of The Chopper

She Opend Her Umbrella And Start Walking Towards Entrenc

Ada Promised Her Self Never Show Her Emotion's And Break Infront Of Anyone Ever But Getting The News About Leon Moving On With Another Women Totly Shock Her She Break Down Infront Of John The Pilot She Always Loved Leon From The Begining when they Were Trying To Get Through Racoon City Togather

"He Was The One For Me He Was "Ada Cried While She's Walking

And Than When She Reached The Big Brwon Door

The Sound Of Her PDA Stop Her She Plunged her Hand Into Her Pocket And Took It Out Wesker Appeared In The Small Screen

"Good Evening Ada Having A Good Rest?"Wesker Said In His Cold Silky Voice

"I Just Get Home Wesker What Is iT Some Kind Of Problam In The Sampels Medical Reports?"Ada Asked

"No There Is No Problam Dear Heart I Just Want To Inform You That You Have A New Mission You Will Leave After 4 Days To Africa "Wesker Said

"Africa ! Why "Ada Asked

" When You Get In There In Kijuju Town Spacificely You Will Meet With Excella Gionne And She Will Inform You About Your Work Be There In Time " Wesker Said Loudly And Than He Cut The Contect

" Oh Joy I Wonder What Is He Planning Now And Why Afirca Is't About This New Viruse i Heard About !"Ada Thoughts While She Enterd Her Home

Atleast This Work Will Keep My Mind Off Leon I Should Never Let Love Slow Me Down And Get The Best Of Me Goodbye Leon

_**Auther Note : This IT The First Chapter Of My Story I Now It's Short But I Will Try To Writ Longer In Later Chapters "**_

_**P.s I Need A Beta Anyone Can Help Please Send Me PM**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The place was a bit dark but still recognize it the big dusty shelves the long dusty cracked table the broken window this is Spancer library this is the place he wish to never see again and there she is Jill Valentine standing near the window and she looked bloody and her clothes ripped she stared at him her eyes cold as ice

" Chris why !...why you didn't come back for me ...i'm still waiting for ...You

Why did you let me die...

it's all your fault...it's all your fault "

Chris knees weakened his heart is beating quickly and he hit the ground hiding his face with his hands

"Jill ...Jill am sorry am ...sooooo...sorry ...sorry"chris was sobbing and the echo of her voice tortured his ear

and

then he woke up his heart beating painfully "Oh not this dream again i can't take this anymore i have to search for jill " he get up and walk to the bathroom

to take a shower and prepared to go to work " i will accept the mission to africa "

_**Bsaa Headquarters**_ :

7:00 A.m.

the office was a serious mess everyone talking everyone getting in the small interrogation room and out at the same time chris was speachless at this sight "Chris " someone yalled he looked behind saw young women short blond hair runing toward him

"Oh my god Rebecca "Chris screamed and hugged her

"It's good to see you chris i missed you soo much"Rebecca Cried

"Oh my god you really changed alot by the way i like what you did to your hair blond fit you really well"

they break Apart Rebecca was crying and smiling

"Oh becca don't cry please" Chris Said while he wiped the tears with his hands

"It's happy tears Chris i thought i will never see you again"Rebecca whispered and give him a warm smile

"Will becc we have alot of chatching up to do how about you have a Lunch with me today"Chris said

"Ok why not but for now you have to come and see what they find " Rebecca Said in serious voice

"Yeah what this all about?"he asked

Rebecca stared at her hands and turned away from him

"They Find a survivor from the bio attack in africa...and he have a really interesting story ...about Tricell Team... it seams they are involved some how in this mess...but why tricell team in africa .? there is many questions need to be answerd"Rebecca Said

" I hope to find out soon i will accept this mission i will go to africa with the team for more investigations

hopefully it wont take long to get this over with"Chris said

* * *

_**HARD ROCK CAFE**_

_**7:30 A.m.**_

Ada entered feeling a little sick she have an appointmentn With One Of Wesker WorkerTo discusss her new mission in africa

"Why soo early I hate it when they do that"Ada thought she walked to the left tables the cafe was half empty near The end there Was a lady wearing a big Purple hat and black cloths

"Over here " women speek and waves her hand

Ada walk towards her and take a seat

"So wesker sent you for me?"Ada Asked "actually morgan sent me here he was the one supposed to meet up with you but Change of plans Wesker wanted him for another work ...i heard alot about you miss wong it's an honor to meet you really my name is jessica sherawat" Jessica said

"Nice meeting You " Ada Said And She Shake Her Hand

"Ok than lets get into business"Jessica Said While she put her suit case on the Table And Opend It

"Ofcourse You Heard About The Biohazerd In Africa That Happend 3 Days Ago Right?"Jessica Asked

"Yeah With New Infection Creating Strong B.O.W Almost Impossible To Kill"Ada Said

"That's Right But What You Don't Know That This Problam Caused By Someone Who Used To Work For Umbrella And Everyone Thought He Was Dead In Raccoon City Tragedy"Jessica Said

Ada Tensed At Her Words

"Who? " She Asked

"Annette Birkin!"Jessica Whispered " What ! You're Kidding right ?! !" Ada said

" Miss Wong I'll Explain Everything To You"Jessica Said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**"Sushi of Gari 46"**_

_**2:30 P.m.**_

Rebecca And Chris Where Setting Near A Window With A Good View Waiting For Their Lunch

"Woow I Never Know You Love Japanese Food "Rebecca Said While Smiling At Him

"Trust Me Becc My Friend In The Team Bill He Dragged Me Into This And Suddnly I'm In Love With Japanese Restaurants" Chris said

"So What's Up With You Becca ?"

"Will Know I Work Officialy With The F.B.C Team They Are Back Strong After The Fall Of Their President And...I'm Getting Married Really Soon " Rebecca Said Chearfully

"Awww Congratulations Congratulations SweetHeart I'm Soo Happy For You...Aww Come Here You "Chris Said While He Stand Up And Hugged Her Tightly

"Alright Chris Seriously Stop You Will Make Me Cry " Rebecca Said in a shocked Voice

They Break Apart And Retrun To Their Seats

"What About You Chris How You Doing?..."Rebecca Pused And Looked At Her Hands Sadly

"I Heard About What Happend To Jill I'm Still Really Shocked And Barry Made A Memorial To Her Too Many Of Our Freinds In Stars Team Dayes Send Their Compassion And Sympathy To Us Jill Closest Friends"Rebecca Said In Sad Voice

"I Don't Know What Say Rebecca ...I...I'm...I'm Trying ... Really Hard To...Be Strong ... I Have A Feeling That ...She Is Still Alive I Just Know " Chris Whispere While Looking At The Floor

"I Can't Imagen How Hard It's For You Chris Stay Strong ... ... I Hope You're Right And We Will See Her Again"Rebecca Said While wiped her tears

"Ok mmm... When Are You Leaving To Africa" She Asked

"Tomorrow In The Morning "

"Good Luck My Friend Please Stay In Touch With Me And Please Send Me Messages Anytime You Need Somthing Ok I'll Be More Than Happy To Help You In Reportes Or Anythimg Ok" Rebecca Smiled And Touched His Hand Tenderly

Chris Stared At His Friend And Felt Really Warm

"I Can't Blieve You're Back Becky I Missed Your Sweet And Kind Behavior" Chris Said Softly

The Sound Of His PDA

interrupt The Moment "Excuse Me "Chris Said And Took Out His PDA

" We Need You Right Now Come To The Office Hurry It's An Emergency"

"Roger That" Chris Said

"Sorry Becky It's Look Like Our Lunch Is Interrupted"

" What ! Did You Forget That We Order ?" Rebecca Said

"Oh You Right I Forget I'll Go And See If They Can Give Me The Food To Take It With Me ! Are You Coming ?"He Said

" Alright Lets Go" She Said And Stand Up And Start Walking With Him

Chris And Rebecca Ride The Motorcycle And He Start Speeding Through The Streat

Rebecca noticed A Black Car Following Them "Chris Somthing Is Not Right I Have Seen The Same Car For A While"

"Yeah I notice That Too No Worrys I'll Handle It Hold On Becky "

Chris speed more And Take A Turn Really Fast To An Alley And The Car Still Behind Them Hitting Everything In The Way And Than Chris Take A Turn To The Right And Speed Up To Another Alley " Get Out Of The Way " Chris Screamed To The Few People In There And Everyone In There Start Runing Chris Hit Tables And Chairs In His Way

" Becky Is The Car Still Behind Us " Chris Screamed

Rebecca Looked Behind " No Not Anymore Alright Chris Please Enough Speeding"

They Slow Down And Stoped " Chris You Have To Report This Really " Rebecca Said While Breathing Heavley " Who Could Follow Us And Why ? " Chris Said

And He Start Driving Again To Go To The Main Streat And The Minute He Almost Reached The Main Streat Then The Motorcycle Has Been Hit Really Hard And Rebecca Fly Away From The Motorcycle And Chris Hit The Wall Near

Someone Get Out Of The Car And Start Walking Toward Chris

He Couldn't See Clearly Everything Was Blurry But That Person Come Near Him

And Than Everything Was Black


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tears stung Claire redfield's warm, usually cheerful eyes. The usual comfort of Chris's homey office had long since vanished, and Claire found herself sitting directly across from The Family Photo , feeling very alone. .

She couldn't believe this was happening. . .

This night cannot be happening!

" Claire ," voice outside was saying heavily, "You know, more than I can express, how you, Chris, and Jill have been a part of our family and best friends , ever since raccoon city days ,It has been Wonderful, terrible Years togather ."

Wonderful, terrible. The two words could never have been more 's mind

Focusing back on his entire statement, Claire frowned and sat a bit more stiffly, her spine so straight that it arched elegantly against the wood of the chair back.

She Looked at Bill Face , as she Remeberd what Chris and Jill having some drinks and telling jokes and laughing while she will set with parker and jesse they are the most pleasants mens She Ever Met They Are her close friends for long time … literally. after leon left her he have his own life to worry about these 2 mens were the one help her forget the pain leon caused her . . .

Yes, now that she thought about it, maybe it had been best that Leon had left her she believed they never meant to be togather and someday she will meet her prince.

will right now she need to Focus more about chris there will be alot of times to worry about her future

"he is going to be ok isn't he?" she whispered

" yeah don't worry he is but they Stitched up a lot of wounds around his chest and neck and he might not be able to walk properly for a period of time"

"OMG what about rebecca how is she doing"claire Spoke in a shocked tone

Bill walked and set next her and put his hand in her shoulder

"am soo sorry to tell you this but rebecca she...she hit her head when she...fly out of the Motorcycle ...and .. she is .. in coma ..but there is hope for her to wake up she is not in much danger condition stay positive claire "

Bill explained to her about the women who brought them to the hospital but she never tell her name she just get them to the E.R. told the doctors what happend and left There is a possibility she is the one who hit the motorcycle or perhaps find them and bring them here no ones knows what happend Exactly,sadly We did not find witnesses to the incident only that women who brought them to the E.R.

"I wonder who is this women and why did not say her name is she the one who hit them she should atleast Show regret and stay there to rest assured about their condition" Claire thought .

**Author note:**

**Alright i'm really trying my best to make the story good (English is my second language)This is not going to be continued i will rewrite And fix things first ( beta reader anyone can help please send me message)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**finally new chapter read and review thank you for everyone who reviewed my story i don't own the characters (only Olivia )**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Her footsteps slowed at the last thought, and she felt sick into her stomach her heart skip painfully in her chest." What a day " she thought and sat

"You did what?"

Ada flinched despite herself, suddenly wishing that she hadn't suggested they sit down for this chat "I Didn't see them they suddenly appeared in front of my car Olivia" Ada said

Olivia moore 28 years old beautiful red head girl with shiny blue eyes she met Ada when they were 7 years old ever since then they became inseparable friends Olivia live's in small house with beautiful dogwood trees close to ada manor unlike ada she chose to be a nurse

"Flashback"

1979 los angeles

in the park ada and olivia were playing in the sand building a castle

" You know olivia someday i will enter place like this my big dream is to be an agent and people sent me to many Mysterious places to Investigat and am sure with the time i will own enough mony to buy a manor how about you join i will love to be your partner "

olivia looked at her strangely "no no hell no this is very dangerous job i want be a nurse that's my dream job i want you to join me please don't work as agent i'm scared for you i heard alot about dead agents " she said in sad voice and then they hugged tenderly

"Don't worry about me olivia i will be strong fighter no one mess with me you will see and if i come back injured i will have you to help me right?"she said and winked at her

Olivia face lit up "friends to the end " she said cheerfully And raised the finger

"End of flashback"

"Since when your job has become killing innocent " Olivia said angrily

"Olivia try to listen to me honey when i was driving, those people suddenly appeared in front of my car i couldn't avoid them but i take them to the hospital as fast as i could " Ada said

" how were they? " Olivia asked " I Don't know i will visit the hospital later at night " she said nervously

"no visitors in the night remember ! "

"i know i don't want anyone to see me "Ada said

"i feel like i don't know you anymore fine do whatever you want i will go get some Coffee" olivia said and left the room

"

" St. Francis Hospital "

8:45 p.m

everything is dark he barely see anything but he recognize it when suddenly lighting hit the place "spancer estate main hall "

a large cloaked figure standing in the stairs

"Wesker Damn it, where is Jill!"chris says and pointed his gun towards him

"You haven't changed Hmph!" wesker said suddenly he moved really fast

and kicked chris and throw him far side of the hall Chris manages to fire a shot at him

At this moment wesker does a series of almost inhumanly fast back hand flips, dodging Chris gunfire .

wesker savagely attacks Chris then grapples him to the ground, pinning him. and took his gun and pointed at him

"goodbye chris" wesker said with a smirk

then out of nowhere a woman wearing red ( he couldn't see her face ) break into the hall from the door in the left and fire a bows hit wesker shoulder then she yelled at chris

"come on you have to go now " she said

then he woke up sweating alot and heaviness breathing


End file.
